WaveClan Figures
Wavecrash A massive long-furred black smoke tom with yellow eyes. The first medicine cat of WaveClan, he abandoned his original kittypet roots when he began to dream of StarClan, the starry ghosts guiding him to the beaches of WaveClan with the promise of a better life there, not just for him, but for others as well. Stories describe his faith in StarClan as truly legendary, sometimes even depicting him as a sort of prophet, his faith and devotion to StarClan making him capable of performing miracles. Whether or not this is true is anyone's guess. He was the first to pioneer herbal treatments for health conditions such as asthma or anxiety, but never withheld this information from the other Clans, freely sharing his knowledge as well as his herbal supplies with the other Clans. Despite his large, intimidating size, he was said to be a gentle giant, treating all cats with a kind and gentle air. It has been speculated that he desired a family of his own at one point, as he was often depicted as paying special attention to kits and queens, but his devotion to StarClan and his position as medicine cat prevented him from ever finding a mate or having kits. However, because he placed so much faith in StarClan, he was often more of a bystander than an active participant in issues, preferring to leave things up to fate, as he placed his faith and focus on the ethereal and sometimes lost sight of what was around him in the waking world. He was the yin to his sister's yang, the pair of them forming a perfect duo. Tidestar A huge long-furred black silver shaded she-cat with green eyes. The first leader of WaveClan, Tidestar followed her brother to the beaches when he left their old home. She was said to have not believed in StarClan at first, only following her brother to the beaches out of a desire to keep him safe and stay with her family. However, as she saw her brother's faith pay off, bringing more cats to join them, StarClan guiding his paws in the ways of healing, she came to believe in StarClan as well. However, her faith and trust always remained with living cats rather than with the mystical spirits of the dead; despite being said to be a somewhat reserved and quiet she-cat, the then-named Tidesong melded with each and every one of her new Clanmates well, taking the time to get to know them and figuring out their strengths and how to use them well. In connecting with her Clanmates, the new Clan saw Tidesong for her natural protective and loyal qualities, in addition to her leadership skills, and she ended up taking up the name of Tidestar, becoming the Clan's first leader. There is a lot of debate over whether or not she ever took a mate - and, if so, who - but no one would argue that she was perfectly capable of handling herself, mate or no mate. She was the yang to her brother's yin, the pair of them forming the perfect duo. With her nine lives granted by StarClan, she ended up outliving her brother, and named the Clan WaveClan in his honor, since "it was his crazy idea in the first place" (said with utmost fondness, of course). Brownbird A deep chocolate-brown she-cat with a pink nose and golden eyes. One of the Clan's first warriors, Brownbird is described as being one of WaveClan's strongest and most experienced warriors, some even speculating that she was the Clan's first deputy, though these rumors have never been definitively confirmed or denied. She is frequently depicted as Tidestar's right hand in stories; she was known to be levelheaded and fair, described as being perfectly in sync with Tidestar, while still complementing her and being complemented in return, as Tidestar was often more proactive and quick-thinking as opposed to Brownbird's more measured and strategic approach to things. She is described as something of an old soul, one who would offer wisdom and comfort to the cats of the Clan despite not being much older than Tidestar or Wavecrash. However, she did have a more mischievous side, occasionally playing tricks on the apprentices and younger warriors by doing things such as telling them to do ridiculous duties or misinforming them on unreasonable but mostly harmless new Clan policies. Her mischief-making often serves a purpose in stories, her little tricks often teaching others lessons and guiding them along better paths. She is also one of the several cats that modern WaveClan warriors speculate to be Tidestar's mate; the two were often thought of as best friends, and are thus often thought of as being compatible as mates.